


The Conclusion;–– this time, really.

by Dragonkeeper14



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonkeeper14/pseuds/Dragonkeeper14
Summary: Epilogue to Final Season Finale, in which the deus ex machina goes into detail…
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Conclusion;–– this time, really.

With an ear-splitting battle-cry and a thunderous beating of wings, Michael pounced on Lucifer, Lucifer pounced on Michael, and Amenadiel pounced on them both. Feathers flew; fires lit; lightning flashed; thunder roared; the floor shook and the air trembled. 

Burning with rage, the three archangels threw fists of wind and walls of fire, arrows of lightning and darts of ice, blinding flashes and ear-piercing noises, flying knives and flaming spears and shields, fiery axes and blazing swords, immense shock-waves and long jagged streaks of plasma, whips of flame, spears of frostbite, hard radiations and heavy stones. 

Like three ganders, the quarrelling divinities struck with their wing-shoulders, with a noise like the shattering of mountains. With dozens of wings each, they seemed to be everywhere at once; and the clash of wings mingled with convoluted insults in a myriad of languages, each accusing the other of slights and foibles billions of years old. They crashed and clamoured; they cursed and swore; they contorted and cavorted.

All of a sudden, a voice said: 'All right, boys; that's enough!', and another presence entered their midst. 

Amenadiel exclaimed: 'Father!'.

Lucifer gasped: 'Dad!'.

Michael sputtered: 'Pops!'.

Chloe, Ella, Dan, Maze, and Linda murmured: 'O, my God'.

The Father thundered: 'What have I told you;–– blockheads!;–– about fighting like this?! Haven't I told you a billion times not to do it?! What've I got to do to make you idiots understand?! At the rate you're going, you'll cause another Great Dying on this planet, true as Me! Can't you go a few great-years without mixing it up like this?! What's all this in aid of, you tell Me! What's your alibi this time, nitwits?!'.

All three archangels pointed their wings at each other and said: 'He started it!'.

Their Father answered: 'I don't care who started it! Stop it now! Michael, go back to the Silver City. I'll talk this over with you in private. You two, stay here, and we'll have this out right now'.

Michael said: 'Yes, sir', and vanished.

The Father continued: 'Now, as I said, enough. I should've expected you'd know better than this, Samael, after what happened at your arrival on this world, 65 million years ago (local time). D'you now understand why I let creatures evolve with the power to make mistakes? Does it make sense, now?'.

Said Lucifer: 'I;–– er;–– begin to understand, yes'.

His Father answered: 'Good. We might see eye-to-eye yet, sometime this universe. As it is, I meant what I said, when speaking through that mental case of a Johnson, while he still had that piece of the Blade on his belt: I'm proud of what you're becoming. Yes, I really was there. I gave him the words to say, while he still had that piece on his belt, so you'd get the thing and do with it what you did, for your Mother;–– though I admit, what you did surprised even Me. What She'll make of her world, even I couldn't guess. As for the rest you've done lately: don't you think for one femto-second you can give it up, just because I approve of it. 

Now, Amenadiel, my boy: in answer to your question, your son Charlie must take Uriel's place when he's grown; but he'll be human to all apparent purposes, until then. 

As for you, Maze: you needn't fear for what becomes of your mother in the hereafter. She has what she deserved, both for good and for evil. You'll see, when you next leave the world of mortals'.

Maze asked: 'Am I allowed to leave, then, sir? And come back?'.

He answered: 'Of course. Any time you like, though not too soon, I hope. If all goes well, I expect you'll meet the same fate as she;–– or better. 

Chloe, I won't tell you exactly what I have in mind for you, because you'll most likely do it anyway; but I think you'll like it. 

As for you, Dan: what drives you, in most of what you do, is your love for Chloe and Trixie; and you should never forget that. Remember it, and do always what true love would do, and all will be well. (For their sake I'll overlook your affaire with My wife; and if it weren't for them, I wouldn't.) How'll you know what true love would do? If you forget, I'll send someone to remind you.

Linda, likewise, you're on the right path. Keep to it. You have My blessing. Indeed, to a great many people, you are My blessing. Don't lose sight of that, but don't let it go to your head, either.

Ella, you don't quite believe in Me, I see; or rather, you do, but can't bring yourself to admit it. That's all right, in small doses. But you're nearly at the maximum recommended dosage about now, so don't overdose on doubt. Be a scientist, but don't forget the wonders of the universe'. 

Said Ella: 'Sir, if You're real, what does that mean for science?'.

He answered: 'Dear Me! Didn't you hear what I said, about millions and billions of years? I don't go telling mortals what you're not ready to hear (Samael and I had our disagreements about that, as you know), but I don't stop you finding things out. Most discoverers go to Heaven, you know. The Big Bang was real, all right; but I was there, and so was She.

Trixie: for you, too, I have a destiny, which might surprise and delight us all'.

Said Lucifer: 'Can't give a straight answer even now, Old Man, can you?'.

His Father answered: 'If you, or anyone here, would understand or accept a straight answer right now, I'd give it. But don't let's start that again'. Said Lucifer: 'Let's start something else again, then. You appointed me Counsel for Prosecution at the Judgements of the Dead, and Lord of Tartarus and all the other fancy terminology. You gave me that job, and I did it well; and what did I get?'. His Father answered: 'A lot. And then you got greedy'. Said Lucifer: 'And for that, I get stuck here on this single insignificant planet for 65 million years?! Stuck here, with nothing to do but play tricks on the natives and run around throwing raves with Lilith and her brood?! Is that your idea of infallible, perfect divine justice?!'. His Father answered: 'Fair's fair. It's almost made you change your ways, so it can't be quite wrong. For now, everyone: farewell. Though I may be gone, I am never far from you', and vanished.


End file.
